Renesmee the Hero
by Olivia the Witch
Summary: 17-year old Renesmee is going to visit her Grandpa Charlie. She thinks it will just be a fun week, but she doesn't know that everything will go topsy-turvy real fast. Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story...any advice would be cool. It is a bit short but the chapters will get longer in the future. **

Chapter 1

Renesmee, the 14-year-old half-vampire teen, sighed as the car stalled again. Her and her parents were not even on the motorway, and the car had broke down. They were supposed to be on the way to her grandpa Charlie's house, but that was never going to happen. There was no way they would get all the way to Forks by nightfall.

Renesmee's family had moved to Northern California a year ago, because the humans were starting to notice that Carlisle, her other grandfather, was not getting any older. Not getting any older because he was a vampire, and vampires don't age. They stay the same age from when they were bitten, when the venom embraces every cell, every vein, even the heart, and turns the fragile, innocent human into a bloodsucking vampire. At least, that was how Jacob put it.

Jacob was Renesmee's older brother. Well, not biologically, but he really was. He was a werewolf, from the Quileute tribe, able to transform into a wolf. Even though she thought it was silly, Renesmee liked the softness of Jacob's wolf fur. It was a nice shade of golden brown, like her father's eyes.

Her father. He was constantly pressing his foot on the gas pedal, the car revving up but then sputtering down as it refused to start. Renesmee's eyes watched her father's hand tense up like it did when ever he was irritated. In the front seat, Mrs. Cullen- Renesmee's mother- frowned.

"Edward, why is this taking so long? I thought you said that it would only take a few minutes to install the emergency motor!" Her husband shook his head.

"I already installed the motor. It will just take a few minutes more to get it up and running."

In the back seat, Renesmee rolled her chocolatey eyes. She knew it was never going to work. Instead, she busied herself in writing in her journal. _It is 11:48,_ she wrote, _and dad is uselessly trying to fix the car. Mom tapping her foot on the ground. She is impatient- I am too. _

Mr. Cullen sighed, crushing the metal tools in frustration.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I just can't fix this piece of sh-"

"Now, Edward, is this the kind of thing you say in front of a child?" Mrs. Cullen interrupted. Renesmee peered from the back seat.

"I'm not a child!" she exclaimed. She was seventeen- couldn't she just get treated like an adult?

"Renesmee, you are always my child," said her mother with a loving smile.

Renesmee scoffed as Mrs. Cullen turned back to her husband, who was sinking into the driver's seat. She frowned.

"So what do we do now? Run to Forks?" Even though it was a joke, Renesmee's father took it seriously.

"That's a possibility. But what about Renesmee?" Renesmee glared.

"Don't act like I'm not here. I may not be as fast, but I can still keep up." Due to her hybrid status, the young half vampire was not as capable of running as fast as her parents could. Her father laughed.

"Ok, let's give it a shot."

He and his wife and daughter got out of the car, and speed off with a _swish!_ Renesmee followed, running through the forest trees ahead. Even though she was soon out of breath, her parents were easily outpacing her. Renesmee's mother doubled back to check on her daughter.

"How is it going?"

Mrs. Cullen had slowed to a jog. Renesmee smiled.

"Okay, I guess." Her mother smiled and ran up to her husband. The family eventually wound up near some sort of overhang, pine trees briefly surrounding it. They allowed their daughter to catch up, and without warning, jumped off a rocky cliff. Renesmee leaped forward at the last minute, gasping as she looked down.

The was a waterfall- a big, roaring waterfall. The water tumbled down endlessly, pooling in a cool pit at the bottom. The rushing noise grew more and more familiar by the second- Renesmee felt like she knew it her whole life. She could faintly see Quill, Seth, and a few other pack members dare-diving from the cliff. She laughed and waved. They waved back.

The wind whispered in Renesmee's ears. She couldn't see her parents. She couldn't see the diving cliff. She closed her eyes, and she could only feel the pumping of the river rush. And all she could see was light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I tried to improve on this one. Sorry it is still short. **

Chapter 2

Renesmee landed on the wet, boggy ground, whooping. Her parents were already there, their smiles big and proud. Renesmee's father nodded encouragingly to her.

"Great job jumping over that fall back there. I would have gone to help you, but you seemed to be enjoying the air so much."

Renesmee blushed furiously at the mention of her needing help, but secretly admitted that she had doubted that she would be able to make the jump. Her father went on.

"Let's walk a bit until we find a motel- I can already smell some humans."

Renesmee nodded, relived. She was really hungry, and had to go to the bathroom, too. They walked along the marshy trail and, sure enough, saw a small family resort a few blocks away. Taking care to hide their speed, the Cullens slowed down.

"I can't believe humans walk this slow," Renesmee said, under her breath.

It didn't take long to check into the motel, and soon they were pressing the key into the lock to the room. There was two small beds, separated by a thin wall. Renesmee declared a bed, while her parents claimed the other. While her daughter used the bathroom, Bella set out some pajamas and spare clothes for her daughter that she had brought with her.

Renesmee returned to her half and sat down, reading her book. She didn't even need to use the lamp to illuminate the page- it was so bright out, the daylight of near-noon was light enough. But she couldn't enjoy her book, because a loud _rap!_ filled her ears. Renesmee squinted and looked around, her eyes straining against the light. _Rap!_ A small pebble knocked against her window. She frowned and put her book down, going up to the window. Since the Cullen's room was on the second floor, it was easy to see below. Renesmee smiled as she found the face of Seth.

"Hey, Seth!" she called. Renesmee was only slightly surprised that Seth had followed her. Lately, he had a knack for it. "What's up?"

Seth smiled back. "Your boyfriend wanted to how you were." Renesmee found herself blushing.

"He is not my boyfriend. Just a boy, and a friend." Seth scoffed.

"Right. I'm seriously going to believe that." Renesmee started expecting him to leave, but Seth held back, looking like he was going to say something, then didn't. Renesmee frowned.

"Seth? Why did you _really_ come here?"

Seth hesitated. "Can you come down?" Renesmee looked behind her, but her parents were in their quarter, watching TV. She jumped down gracefully. Though the sun was shining, she didn't have to worry- her skin only faintly glowed in the sunlight. Contrary to her parents, Renesmee had much less of a hard time blending in with humans.

"So?" She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Spill the beans." Seth sighed, looking away.

"Jacob...he kind of told Charlie you were a half vampire." Renesmee chuckled nervously.

"Um. Good joke, unless you're serious."

Seth shook his head. "Not kidding. Charlie was joking around about how pretty you were, when Jake slipped up. Told him that you were part vampire. I don't think Charlie knows the real meaning, but who knows. He already knows werewolves exist, so why would vampires be any different?"

Renesmee stood stock-still, shocked. "So, what, the Volturi will go after grandpa Charlie because he knows?"

Her shock turned to rage. But Seth looked Renesmee right in the eye, and spoke with an erie calmness.

"They won't do anything to Charlie. At most, they will turn him, so he keeps the secret. But they won't kill him." He bit his lip and looked away. "I think...I think they are going to kill Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, next chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Renesmee looked at Seth, her eyes burning with rage, at the same time stinging with tears. She almost forgot to keep her voice quiet.

"What the hell! They can't do that!" she hissed. "Shape-shifters aren't in the Volturi's control!" Seth shook his head.

"Maybe not, but either way, they will find some way to enforce the law." He bit his lip. "Aro has his...exceptions." Renesmee was just about to respond when she heard her mother's voice.

"Renesmee? Where are you?" Renesmee's mother looked out the window of her daughter's quarter. "Oh, there you are Rene-" she cut off when she saw Seth. "Seth, how nice to see you!" she said, surprised. "Why have you come?" Seth smiled.

"I was just delivering a message from Jacob," he said, falling back on his previous excuse. Renesmee stared at her friend in shock. Wasn't he going to tell about the Volturi and whatnot? But, needless to say, Seth didn't say anything. Renesmee's mother nodded.

"Okay," she said absentmindedly, walking away from the window. "Just don't take too long."

Once her mother was gone, Renesmee turned back to Seth.

"You aren't going to tell her?" she asked. "About...the Jacob thing?" she whispered. Seth shook his head.

"No. Your parents can't know. They'll assume things that aren't true, then they'll talk to Charlie, and make everything..." He took a breath. "..worse. Way worse."

Renesmee could kind of see Seth's point, but she still frowned in disagreement.

"My father will know. He'll read my mind." Seth sighed impatiently.

"Then ask your mother to extend her shield." Renesmee struggled to keep her voice low.

"But then she'll want to know-"

"Then make up an excuse!" Seth interrupted. "Just..don't tell them." Renesmee sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll try." Seth eyed her.

"Trying isn't good enough. This isn't a vampire thing, it's a wolf thing. I only told you because you're Jacob's mate, not because you think you have some ability to stop Aro." Renesmee was about to retort that Jacob wasn't her mate, but she held back. She wasn't going to start another argument.

"Just, please tell me you guys are doing something about it?" Seth nodded. "All that is in our power."

A wolf's distant, throaty howl interrupted the conversation. Seth started off, waving.

"That's Sam," he explained. "He's calling me. See you sometime around." He melted into his auburn wolf form and growled one last goodbye before running into the trees at the back of the motel.

Renesmee blinked at Seth's sudden disappearance before jumping back up into her room window. She walked into her parent's quarter, and thankfully her mother was there, sitting on the bed, looking for something. Renesmee walked up to her mother, sitting next to her.

"Mom? Where's dad?" she asked nervously. She definitely didn't want her father reading her thoughts, especially now. Renesmee's mother looked up.

"Downstairs, at the lobby." Relieved, Renesmee took a breath.

"Uh, mom, could you extend your shield?" Her mother looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Um, because there is something I don't want dad to know." Renesmee's mother rolled her eyes.

"I know that, Renesmee," she chuckled. "But what is it you want to keep hidden? I promise I won't tell anyone." Renesmee looked at her shoes uncomfortably. She hated lying.

"Um, Seth said something about Jacob being my mate. That's not true, is it?" Her mother smiled understandingly at her daughter.

"It's not if you don't want to be. And of course I'll extend my shield." Renesmee's mother took a few seconds, then smiled. "All done." Renesmee smiled back at her mother gratefully before starting to walk out of the quarter.

"Thanks," she added. Her mother just nodded in reply.

Renesmee went over to her quarter of the motel room and sat on her bed. She thought about what Seth had said. Was it true that the Volturi were after Jacob? Renesmee was concerned. She couldn't lose her best friend, and as Seth put it, mate. She had to conjure some sort of plan.

If so, she had to talk to her grandfather and make sure he understood that he had to keep the secret. Renesmee put her chin on her knees, sighing with anxiety. This was going to be one tough ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so fourth chapter. Sorry I was gone for a long time, if you even noticed. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 4

Renesmee yawned, getting up from the motel bed. The sun was still shinning outside the window, but barely. The sky was getting darker by the minute.

Frowning, Renesmee got up sleepily. To her surprise, the clock at the nightstand read 7:30. She had slept the whole day away! She remembered talking with Seth earlier, and laying back down to read, but she didn't remember herself falling asleep. She shrugged. Must have dozed off.

No longer tired, Renesmee walked over to her parents' half of the room, but turned back quickly. They were both undressed, and were laying in the bed. Apparently, they thought Renesmee was asleep still, and had the night to themselves. Renesmee wrinkled her nose in distaste. She hated when her parents made love and all that stuff when she was around.

Going back to her portion of the room and closing the door, Renesmee's throat seemed suddenly parched. She hadn't hunted in a few weeks, she was just starting to realize her intense thirst for blood. Taking a small piece of paper, the half vampire scribbled down a note telling her parents that she had gone to hunt and would be back in an hour or so. She frowned, realizing that her parents wouldn't even notice she was gone. Shaking her head, Renesmee jumped down from the room window. They were too busy with their own affairs.

Running quickly into the forest, as to catch the last strings of dusk, Renesmee instantly reached out her senses, calling out to any wild animal within reasonable distance. She paused for a moment as she heard the familiar scrabbling of chipmunks and squirrels. Renesmee smiled. Those little animals were so cute.

Walking around, Renesmee sensed an animal approaching. Listening intently, she realized it was a badger- a quite plump one, by the way of its walk. Waiting until it got closer, Renesmee pounced and quickly bit into the fur. She relished the taste of the blood, feeling more energy pour into her body. Although it wasn't human blood, it tasted almost nearly as good. When she was done, she looked up.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. A big, brooding wolf was standing before her. It's eyes were dark, almost black, and the fur color was a light chestnut brown. Dispute the scare, Renesmee recovered quickly.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed, running up to the wolf. She greeted him with a kiss to the muzzle, but then drew back.

"Jake, turn back into your human form. I need to talk to you," Renesmee started. They would think about a plan, something, anything, to draw away the Volturi. They also needed knowledge on Charlie's input. Renesmee feared that her grandpa might have also told other humans. I mean, he wasn't the talkative type, but you never knew with humans. He had to be regarded on the subject as soon as possible.

Jacob, now in his human form, greeted Renesmee with a big hug. Now 25, his muscles were bigger than ever, and if possible, seemed even larger than his burly wolf form. His kind eyes searched Renesmee's gaze.

"So, what are you doing out here?" he asked, smiling. Renesmee however, didn't look as happy. She broke away from her friend's embrace as she began to scold.

"We were going to see Charlie. Me and my parents. But now the whole thing is ruined. Jacob, I can't believe you told! Now with the Voltori and all things are going to get very complicated. Don't ask how I know, because Seth told me. He said not to get involved with it to much, because according to him it is a 'wolf thing' not a 'vampire thing'. Like he can tell me what to do. And you know what? That Seth can really shove it. Then he was talking all this nonsense about us being mates-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jacob said, eyes wide. "Slow down, Nessie."

Renesmee frowned at the nickname, but didn't comment.

"What do you mean, slow down?" she questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Shape-shifter or not, the Volturi are still going to go after you."

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know a thing about what you are talking about. I never told anyone anything," he explained. "If Seth said anything, don't believe him. He is always pulling pranks and stuff."

Renesmee shook her head. So, Seth lied to me? she questioned herself. Part of her knew that Seth could have pulled that stunt, but part knew that Seth rarely joked about things so serious.

"So, Jacob, you really didn't tell Grandpa Carlie about me being a half-vampire?" she asked. She had to be sure. Jacob frowned almost as hard as Renesmee had.

"No," he said. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Renesmee resisted a laugh.

"Because Seth told me you did."

Jacob just shook his head, amused. He smiled at Renesmee, then chuckled.

"Well, I have to go now, but see you soon. Oh, and nice kill by the way," he commented, nodding to the badger at Renesmee's feet. Before Renesmee could even say goodbye, Jacob melted back into his wolf form, and ran away.

Renesmee gazed dreamily for a few seconds at her friend, and just realized how attractive he looked. She reconsidered Seth's words, and wondered if they really were becoming mates. When Renesmee was younger, she knew Jacob took care to not get too inappropriate, but now that she had reached maturity, she wondered if their relationship would build into something more than friends.

Walking back to the motel, Renesmee jumped into the room window. She checked on her parents, and indeed they were asleep, not even noticing she was gone. Renesmee went into the bathroom, took a shower, and read, before falling asleep. She dozed off thinking about Seth, mates, lies, Jacob, and love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Let's see if you guys like this one! Sorry if it's a little short.**

Chapter 5

When Renesmee woke up, it was morning this time. She could hear the bluebirds tweeting and the robins chirping. Renesmee stretched and pulled back her covers. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She then walked over to her parents' half of the room.

"Hey, Renesmee!" her father called. He and Renesmee's mother were sitting on the bed, fully dressed, and ready to head out. Even the clothing packs were ready.

Renesmee smiled at her dad.

"Dad, we're heading out of the motel, right?" she asked rhetorically. Her father lifted up the bags as an answer. Renesmee sighed happily. Finally, she was going to visit her grandfather and have a good time, no Seth or Volturi in the way. She would have liked Jacob to come, but apparently he had other affairs with the pack.

Going downstairs to the lobby, she raised an eyebrow as they turned towards the eating area.

"What are we doing?" She whispered to her mother, as her father went over to the buffet.

"Eating," her mother said with a wink.

Renesmee huffed impatiently. She knew her parents were doing this to blend in with humans, but sometimes it just annoyed her. Though she could eat human food, it thoroughly disgusted her. Juicy hamburger? Yuck. Pepperoni pizza? Gross. Chicken sandwich with mayo? Never.

Sitting down, Renesmee choose the most appetizing meal on the menu- a steak. Though it was still awful-tasting, it tasted a bit like the prey she was used to hunting.

Her mother and father ordered the same thing, but just picked at the food. Unlike Renesmee, they couldn't eat any human food.

Renesmee finished and got up. Her parents did the same. They checked out of the motel, and resumed their walk. They walked slowly, so as to be the same speed of the humans around them. But once the humans were out of sight, they sped on, in the direction of Grandpa Charlie's house.

They passed rivers, lakes, waterfalls, forests, and just about everything you could imagine. They even saw a huge flock of birds flying overhead. Renesmee's father held his wife's hand and kissed Renesmee's head. Renesmee herself was finding it hard to keep up with her parents.

Finally, Renesmee could begin to see the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. She sighed happily, and with an extra burst of energy, sped right up to the sign. Though it was quite a few stories up, she jumped up and touched it with the tips of her fingers. She came back down, expecting her mother and father to clap proudly. Instead, their arms were crossed. Furthermore, they were also frowning. Renesmee looked at her parents defensively.

"What did I do?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jumped at least 18 feet high in a town full of humans," her father answered crossly. "Seriously, Renesmee? You know you can't be so careless around here!" Renesmee scoffed.

"Yea, like anyone is going to be around such a rainy town like Forks," she commented. "Nothing is going to happen. No one saw me."

Her parents never answered, because the second after Renesmee had finished speaking, all three of them were blown sky-high.


End file.
